phobosonlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Creatures
Creatures Creatures are the inhabitants of Phobos aside from human players and NPCs. Every different type creature has its own characteristics which make it unique. Creatures share the entire world of Phobos, so they can be found all throughout the land. They will generally stay with other creatures of their own kind, and different creatures prefer different environments. This is why you can find Deer and Rabbits in grassy places. Slimes will always be found near water (usually underground), Dwarves spend most of their time in the mines and Demons prefer places deep underground. Usually, the most dangerous places are the hardest to reach. When creatures die they leave a Corpse Articles related to Creatures: * Experience * Loot * Hitpoints * Hunting Places * Corpses Creatures by: See * List of Creatures * List of Creatures (with Exp/HP Ratio column) * List of Creature Sounds * List of Illusionable Creatures * List of Pushable Creatures * List of Creatures by Implementation Date * List of Creatures in Free Account Areas * List of Randomly Spawning Creatures Amphibians Amphibians are water-residing creatures who can breathe through their skin and spend part of their lives on the surface. Deeplings Frogs Quara Salamanders Demons Demons are mystical beings who use force and destruction to terrify mortals. Arak Demons Archdemons Demon Lords Demons Dreamhaunters Hands Imps The Ruthless Seven The Ruthless Seven Minions Triangle of Terror Pit Demons Elementals The dangerous elementals are apparently uncontrolled by any other creature. Their motives are hidden, but they are obviously intelligent in their tactics. They have also mastered many strong magic spells. By their very nature, different types of elementals are almost never found together, but there is no apparent conflict between them. Bio-Elementals Blobs Cryo-Elementals Electro-Elementals Elemental Lords Geo-Elementals Hydro-Elementals Magma-Elementals Pyro-Elementals Humanoids Humanoids are a group of creatures that have characteristics of humans. That may refer to their appearance, their logic solving and other qualities. Chakoyas Corym Djinn Dwarves Dworcs Elves Fungi Giants Gnomes Goblins Minotaurs Orcs Trolls Humans These humans have either chosen to or forcefully been removed from civilization. As a result they tend to murder and pillage; be alert when in human-inhabited areas outside of the cities. Amazons Barbarians Monks Necromancers Outlaws Pirates Sorcerers Voodoo Cultists Lycanthropes Invertebrates Invertebrates are animals that do not possess a spine. Annelids Arachnids Bonelords Cnidarians Crustaceans Hive Born Insects Mollusks Myriapods Mammals Mammals are warm-blooded, vertebrate animals characterized by the production of milk in female mammary glands and the presence of hair, three middle ear bones used in hearing, and a neocortex region in the brain. Apes Bats Bears Canines Felines Glires Hyaenids Mustelids Mutated Mammals Ungulates Misc These creature types are too far away in relation to other types to fit in any other creature class. Birds Fishes Machines Reptiles Reptiles are cold-blooded animals that tend to be scaled and lay eggs. Crocodilians Dragons Draken Hydras Lizards Serpents Tortoises Wyrms Wyverns Special Creatures These creatures are unconventional for classification and are different from regular creatures. Arena Bosses Bosses Deprecated Creatures Event Creatures Shapeshifters Traps The Undead This category concerns all the fiends that walk the earth undead or ethereal. Ghosts Pharaohs Skeletons Undead Humanoids Vampires